hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo James Ambrose
Name: Leonardo James Ambrose First Appearance: "There was Once Unity" (Shin Season 2) Birthdate: November 11th World of Origin: EXE Parallel World Player: Zero Personality Leonardo is a very cool, calm and collected individual. He is always quick to make an analysis of any situation, to figure out the best way to solve any problems. Leonardo also believes that he is the best man for any home, never one to ask for help willingly. Very dedicated to his cause for compassion and protection of order, he is a man of action above words. While independent to a fault sometimes, Leonardo can be very polite, even showing chivalry. He holds a strong sense of justice and honor, something which he thinks all men should hope to uphold. Sometimes he can play around cracking lame jokes, making sarcastic remarks or speak his mind and be genuine about his feelings should he feel like it. Abilities/Powers #Software Engineering and Hacking Skills: Like many individuals in the EXE world, Leonardo is very adept in computer programming. Using his computer engineering skills, he can perform a vast variety of skills ranging from Cyber espionage, coding, debugging, software maintenance, web vandalism, data gathering, (Distributed and Normal) Denial-of-Service Attacks and equipment disruption. Of course, many of these are illegal but he can do them none the less. Capable of cracking into objects of upper-moderate security in a relatively short amount of time by himself, with the help of a Navi, he could probably crack whatever is laid before him, although there is always a chance for anyone to be outdone or bested. #Mixed-Martial Artist: As an Official, Leonardo was taught to properly defend himself with techniques of many Martial Arts ranging from Judo, Muay Thai, Savate and Kung Fu. While not a master, he is capable of defending himself if armed with a melee weapon, unarmed, or facing an armed enemy becoming a “jack of all trades” in a sense. This allows some sense of good handling when it comes to Harpuia’s weaponry while using his SynchroChip. Equipment You Have: #'Link PET Delta: '''The newest PET Model given to all Officials allowed to enter a Virtua Zone or Dimensional Area. Holding a holographic touch screen, capable of showing a Navi Hologram and allowing the "Perfect Delta Navi Routine" #'INBA-issued Netopian Branch Official NetBattler, NetSavior-Rank ID:' An ONB ID issued to Leonardo by the International NetBattle Association’s Netopian Branch, with his world now gone, it means nothing. Battle Chips: The vast library of chip available for Netbattlers, only limited to Leonardo’s bank account. #'Survival Gear:' Having to live out in the Wilderness for a bit, he has a quite a bit of gear on him, from ropes to holsters for guns. #'Omega .357:' Standard issue gun for INBA Officials, unusable outside of his original homeworld because of the gun propels using Magnetic coils and thus any ammo is useless as they are made of lead. For SHOW only. (You know me, I never abuse anything...I'm a good boy.) #'Programs:' With programs like SetMagnet, SetSand, WoodArmor, BreakArmor, ViralGlitch and even CustomArmor the abilities for battle are perfect of course he is very limited to what he can use while in combat. NetNavi '''Sage Harpuia.EXE' Gender: '''Male '''Occupation: '''Leader of the Four Guardians of his World and INBA Official Delta NetNavi '''Main Elements:''' Wind and Electricity '''Sub Element: Sword Alignment: Light Powers/ Abilities: #Twin Valkyrie Blades Elec Sword: The main weapon of Sage Harupia.EXE. Making up for a Megabuster, these energy blades are capable of projecting wave blasts of energy as a long range weapon. These blades are also used as Melee weapon and they are where any Sword-element chip take form. #Wind Guardian Wind: Stemming from his Wind elemental affinity, Harpuia is capable of flight, more specifically thrusters on his back allow him to take flight but can also be used for quick bursts of speed. #Winds of a Valkyrie Wind: By sacrificing a Wind-elemental chip, Harpuia is capable of summoning a Tornado within a certain radius that is one damage level below the chip sacrificed. Can be used in conjunction with Lighting’s Edge. A delay of one turn before it actually can manifest although Harpuia’s armor changes to a more greener tint. Once used, Harpuia must wait one custom be able to use it again but with a delay of two-four turns depending on the amount of enemies it was used against. Meaning it would take 11-13 Turns before it can be used again depending on the situation. #Lightning’s Edge Elec: By sacrificing a Elec-elemental chip, Harpuia is capable of summoning lightning bolts to strike around him for a certain radius and all those in that radius will probably get struck by damage that is one level lower than the chip sacrificed. Can be used in conjunction with Lighting’s Edge. A delay of one turn before it actually can manifest although Harpuia’s armor changes to a more yellow tint. If used in conjunction with Winds of a Valkyrie then Harpuia gains an aura instead. (This aura does nothing in practice except warn) Once used, Harpuia must wait one custom be able to use it again but with a delay of two-four turns depending on the amount of enemies it was used against. Meaning it would take 11-13 RP Turns before it can be used again depending on the situation. Like any Navi, Harpuia has the ability to manifest all powers of the vast library of chips available to them. Although limited to his NetOperator’s cash, Harpuia has enough to hold his own in battle. *'Upgrade System: ' #''X Armor:'' X Armor is a very powerful upgrade system that is very different from that of Style Change or LinkNavi Upgrade System having to obtain individual components scattered across the worlds. Each X Armor requires four different programs that correspond to four armor parts that the programs upgrade: Arms, Body, Head and Feet. While some can be found in hidden places, others could be guarded by individuals or simply holding the programs without their knowledge. While users of the Style or Cross/Link system usually obtain their first Cross or Style fast, X Armor takes time to obtain but the rewards are powerful. Specifications: Each X Armor requires four programs to operate. Each of these programs must match the X Armor that is being complied. X Armor is incapable of working without all four programs. X Armors also cannot be changed in battle once activated. Equipment You Have:''' #Chip Folder #Programs #TetraCode: A code capable of releasing the beast known as Alpha from his own world. It is unknown if it could release Alpha in .EXE world, although it would need three other codes making it useless on it’s own. Plot Overview '''Origins: Leonardo James Ambrose was born in Unity City, Netopia. Not much is known about him other than he always dreamed of becoming an Official Netbattler to maintain order for the next generation. While one would think that Leonardo was from the world of EXE, he is instead from another world that was extremely like it with a couple of key differences in what took place within the world. An organization which governs the Net was formed known as the International NetBattle Association was created acting as a type of United Nations for the world with Ambassadors from every nation except the rogue militaristic country of Nation Z which never followed the treaty it signed to join and was thrown out as such. The national Official Netbattle Associations would be joined under one banner as an international peacekeeping force on the Net, as such the ONB was under the INBA’s complete control. Part of the INBA’s Treaty forced the Top Four Nations in the World to get one of the TetraCodes after the re-sealing of the weakened yet still powerful Alpha. To defend the TetraCodes, four Navis were created but instead of Solo Navis they were given an Operator who could use them efficiently. The four Navis would be known as the Four Guardians and would be created from data and copied coding obtained from Megaman.EXE, Protoman.EXE and what little they could find from Bass.EXE. For the Netopian TetraCode, Sage Harpuia.EXE was given to NetSavior Leonardo Ambrose. But having already proved that Alpha could be defeated, there was never a threat of those any longer. The TetraCodes were used to seal both Alpha and a new Navi known as X.EXE but he was never awakened. There was another more serious threat looming.After the World Netbattle Championship (Red Sun/Blue Moon Tournament) was won by Official NetBattler Lan Hikari, a rash of Virus bugs, known as the OmniBugs began to overwhelm many National Internet Networks and taking them over for a criminal organization known as the Alba Syndicate. They eventually even began taking the Homepages of NetOperators. INBA Netopia Branch Supervisor, Leonardo J. Ambrose with fellow Netopian Official named Michael Kerrigan and Sharonese Official Netbattler named Vita Cherchenkov would be heading to Electopia to ensure the security of the World Champion and also as help to respond to the Electopian threat of the HackBugs which Eugene Chaud had asked for as Supervisor of the Electopian Officials. Leonardo and Harpuia would stay far away from Megaman working on the sidelines in defeating the HackBug threat while Michael and Vita with their Navis UltraMan.EXE and Foxtar.EXE respectively, would be helping Lan Hikari out on his own missions. But a drastic effect would occur even with the INBA stepping in, with the World Champion Official Navi, Megaman.EXE would be copied by the virus in an attempt to mutate. This mutation was eventually taken to The Baroness, leader of the Alba Syndicate and he would use the copied Virus Megaman to create a navi known as OmniMan.EXE. OmniMan would soon cause peril all over the world, eventually even attempt to crush NetBattlers in the Creamland National Championship. There, MegaMan Zero would ask for the best of the best all over the world to travel to an Island known as Albion Island where he would hold a Tournament for them, to see which one could defeat him. Several of the INBA Offical NetBattlers would be sent to combat the threat of OmniMan to end the OmniBug Viruses which he now held control over, among the Officials were the three foreigners, Eugene Chaud and Lan Hikari. Megaman and Protoman were able to defeat OmniMan as he began to want to become a Navi on their side. Instead the Baroness modified the Navi, turning him into OmniMon, a monster on the Gospel Virus Beast’s scale. With the help of the Official Navis and OmniMan having synchronized with Megaman to allow OmniSoul to form, OmniMon was defeated and The Baroness was imprisoned yet escaped somehow. INBA took control of all her assets but surely she would be back. After a counter attack by the Baroness, she tampered with the coding of the Navis known as the StellarMonitors. The StellarMonitors had been a gang of Navis that originally had an Astronomical purpose yet through corruption, they were able to take of the new technology being developed in CopyRoids. The StellarMonitors would soon become known as the StellarRoids. Taking all the data on CopyRoids and all prototypes, there was no way to combat they as they began attacking cities all over the world, SciLab was tasked with finding a response to this. Their creations were Dimensional Area Generators which allowed the Net to come to the real world for set radius much like in the EXE world. They would be called Virtual Zone Generators over the term, Dimensional area. And for Official NetBattlers to be allowed to combat the StellarRoid threat, a new PET was developed from the Link PET called the Link PET Delta, which could perform in the Virtual Network and allow a fusion of NetOp and NetNavi. called "Perfect Delta Navi Routine", it allowed the data of a Navi to be manifested and fuse with the Operator with the effects becoming much like a SynchroChip but instead being a Chip, it was created by the PET itself. All NetSavior Official Navis were than upgraded to become Delta Navis, this was the way of limiting who can use PDNR, even if they did obtain a Link PET Delta. The StellarRoids were soon defeated and their leader, Jupiter.EXE required a full scale team operation against him from many officials and Harpuia included. Peace was soon returned until WWW returned for a final times and Baryl with his Navi Colonel.EXE were sent out to take care of their threat, of course Colonel was deleted but beat WWW..It was only after the final defeat of WWW, that the Heartless soon arrived to Leonardo’s world. Taking all the Operators by the surprise, it was only a matter of time before they were all defeated and the Heartless got their world heart. Now, Leonardo strives to defeat them with Harpuia.EXE to restore order, as he always strived to do since he was young… S2 History: Recently, Leonardo has traveled to the parallel world known as EXE. Finding that his hometown of Unity City had been replaced by a city known as, Heaven's City, he came to refer to his homeworld as Unity. Meeting the ONBA Team Leader of the EXE World, Noel Aramis and his Navi BusterMan.EXE, Leon has revealed to them what exactly the "viruses" or Heartless really were. From this he incited a partnership between himself and Noel, and their respective navis. Category:Characters: Students Category:light